Anathemas
by TeeLee123
Summary: Grave robbing, death, revival, having their skull sawed open, death again. . . that's what the twins have to endure when a man promises them power to free them from their monsterous parents. Before they became Androids 17 & 18, they were known as Abe and Hana.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't ignore me, Mom. Stop pushing me away. Please help me, tell me everything will be alright._ I shout inside my head, my arm reaching out towards my mother, her back already turned towards me.

_Just because I've done things to disappoint you, doesn't mean you should push me away. What kind of mother are you? What kind of mother would just ignore her daughter when she needs her the most?_

"Mama, I need your help." My lips tremble and my fingers pull at my blond hair. My eyes dart around the room as I shriek."I'm scared...I'm scared."

She doesn't turn towards me. She doesn't offer any genuine comforting words. " Meth is a dangerous drug. I don't want it in my house. I don't want you in my house. I'm sorry I ever gave birth to you."

I know mama. I know.

The walls continue to move.

I rub my shoulders vigorously, There's not really spiders crawling on me, I'm just imagining it.

My eyes can't focus on one object for very long,_ there's someone watching me I just know it! I know I'm in danger._

A loud humming sound roars outside our house, bright lights shine through the window before disappearing, the sound going off at the exact same time. I duck down onto the floor. I whimper. Mama rolls her eyes and points the remote at the T.V. The loud sound startles me and I jump a little. I try to control my ragged breaths. The door opens, I scream hysterically." Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me Daddy!"

" What the hell?" The person rushes to me. I'm not seeing him. The walls are moving, it's hard to focus. His arms embrace me. I scream and try to pull away.

" Hana. It's me...Abe. You're brother, remember?" I calm down, recognizing his calm voice and name. Abe. My twin brother. I bury my face into his shoulder length hair, which isn't dyed like mine. If I kept my hair black like his, we'd look exactly the same.

"Shh. I'm here." He whispers. He raises his voice, the tone he only uses when he addresses Mom. "What'd you do now you old hag?"

I raise my head, focusing long enough on our Mother to see her light a cigarette. As comforting as it is to be in Abe's arms, I get up and walk into the kitchen. My nerves are too shot for me to sit still.

"Me? I didn't do anything! That little bitch is tweaking. Just ignore her. It'll pass." Abe's light blue eyes turn to me." _I'm going to change out of my work clothes. I'll be back. "_

" Please hurry." I plead.

Mother turns back to me, then looks at Abe, she shakes her head. " Are you talking about me? I've told you thousands of times not to be communicating in your secret twin lingo!" She turns back towards the T.V muttering a dark threat that makes me more fearful." I'll tell you're father about this. He'll teach you to respect me."

" No, mama we weren't-"

_"Just ignore her Hana."_ Abe smiles darkly. With that, Abe walks down the hall towards our bedroom to change his clothes. His words don't comfort me. Abe doesn't know what happens to me when he's not here, the things our father does. He can't protect me all the time.

I begin to hyperventilating. I was only imagining danger a few minutes ago, now I'm definitely in danger. Dad will be home any minute now. Will he bring out the belt? Whip me until I bleed? Or will he tie me to the bed for three days, fucking, beating, and drugging me? He's the reason I'm addicted to drugs anyway!

It's not my fault.

I sob.

_Mama please help. Please don't ignore me. Please love me, protect me, hold me like you used to, before I hit puberty, before Dad favored my company in bed over you. I don't want him, he's your husband, you can have him!_

Unable to stand my crying any longer, Mom jumps out of her chair and stomps toward me.

I stop crying.

_Has she heard me the way only Abe can? Will she finally see I'm her daughter and be a mother to me?_

Hope is literally knocked out of me as Mom slaps me across the cheek, stunning me. "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to watch T.V."

I begin to whimper, she raises her hand threateningly.

I bite my lip.

Satisfied, Mom returns to her chair.

I stand like a statue for what seems to be an eternity.

My limbs move on their own. I open the drawer, which holds a shiny black pistol. My right hand lifts it up, it's weight somehow calms me. I creep behind my mother's chair. She laughs at something funny. My hand raises the gun. I aim it at her. I hold my breath, my finger hovers over the trigger. I should just blast her head off right now. She's a horrible mother. Mothers are supposed to protect their children, not let bad things happen to them. I guess I'm not a child anymore, since I'm eighteen. Still, I am her daughter. My hand shakes. I let go of the breath I was holding. I can't do it.

She's done nothing for me, but I love her. I've waited my whole life to hear her say she loves me too. Now I realise, I'm wasting my time. She'll never say that. Nothing will change, nothing will be better.

I lift the gun higher, pressing the nozzle against my temple. I imagine myself pulling the trigger, the bullet shattering through my skull, blood staining my blond hair. I imagine blood, fragments of my skull, hair and pieces of my brain will splatter on the white wall. Mother will be mad, will she clean up the mess or will she make Abe do it? Will she mourn for me? Will Dad feel guilt over my death? Will he change his ways?

Probably not.

My death will do nothing. My parents will go on. Someday they will forget me.

"NO!" I turn my head. Abe is running down the hall, his blue eyes pierce into mine, his arms outstretched. Mom looks back, gasping at the gun in my hands. I drown everything out except my breathing and Abe's face.

I wish I was like you Abe. You're stronger than me in so many ways. You never give up. You're not chained to Mom and Dad like I am. You don't care for anyone's love and you don't want it. If I was more like you...maybe I would be happier and love myself more.

_I'm sorry Abe. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I know you'll be fine._

My fingers squeeze the trigger.

Finally, I can be free.


	2. Chapter 2

I've never cried before, and I don't cry now.

My eyes narrow as mother throws her cigarette on Hana's coffin. I know Hana would've wanted a fancier coffin, not the plain large box our parents chose for her. At least they had enough decency to wear black.

Fat Ass (Dad) belches," Let's get going. My favorite show is on."

The Old Hag(Mom) tugs at my sleeve, purring." Let's go Abe. Mama will cook you something special for dinner. I'll even give you some special desert."

I watch Fat Ass glare at me. The Old Hag is flirting with me on purpose, just to piss Fat Ass off. It doesn't gross me out. My parents are sick, demented psychos. I've accepted this fact a long time ago. I'm no better.

I'm just as sick.

In the same hollow tone I always use I say," No. Thanks. I'm staying here."

My eyes drift back to Hana's coffin, the sound of dirt hitting the coffin somehow appeals to me. My parents don't push. They really don't care what I do. That's fine. I don't care for them either. The two men burying my sister eye me suspiciously. After a few minutes, they ignore me. I'm not going to throw myself down in that hole out of grief like some people do.

I squat and touch the dirt.

_Hana? Can you hear me?_

Silence.

_Of course not. You're maggot food now._

I've lived eighteen years of my life not caring about anyone. Love doesn't exist for me. I feel nothing. I don't even hate my parents. Hana is my twin, she looks exactly like me, as far as I'm concerned, she is me.

That's the only person I care for-me.

Hana is dead, which is a relief, I had all I could take of her drug outbursts. Her tantrums. Her weird yearning for love and affection. Her weakness was an embarrassment and I'm glad I don't have to see it anymore.

I stand, smile and salute my sister, now buried under dirt." It was nice knowing ya sis."

I laugh, delighted by the concerned looks the grave diggers are giving me.

\\

A week passes. It's payday. Finally, I have enough money to buy a motorcycle. I don't have to drive The Old Hag's rusty car anymore. Without thinking I run to my room, bursting through the door." Hana! I have enough money to-"

Hana's bed is empty.

That's right.

My sister is dead.

Huh.

I have nobody to listen to me anymore.I will never talk to The Old Hag or Fat Ass about anything I find fun. I leave the house and walk to the cemetary.

I stand over Hana's grave a long time, staring down at her cheap headstone. I kick it, forcing it to fly a few feet away. This is boring. Even if I talk to Hana she isn't going to tell me how cool I am or praise me for my hard work. She isn't here to bitch at me either, which always annoyed me but I find myself missing her nagging voice right now.

I kick the dirt."Hm."

\\

I don't know what this feeling is called. I don't know what is wrong with me, I'm not used to feeling emotion. There's a pain in my chest that wont go away.

I find myself walking to the cemetary everyday to talk to Hana. It angers me that she can never talk back. For once, I really want her to speak." You can say whatever you want this time. It doesn't have to be about me."

Silence.

I kick someone else's headstone and punch at the hard soil at my feet.

\\

One night, I'm sitting at Hana's grave, telling her about my day and how I crashed my motorcycle, when I hear a twig snap.

I stand.

I'm not afraid.

What kind of person would be at a cemetary at this hour? I smile. I've always had the gift of "sensing" people without actually seeing them. Hana had that gift too. Which is frustrating. I always knew where Hana was. I know her body is below my feet, but I can't sense her anymore.

My eyes scan over the many gravestones, stopping at the forest nearby. I can't see anyone, it's too dark. But I can sense someone is there, behind the tree a few yards in front of me. " Come on out. I know you're there."

The person doesn't come out right away.

I don't turn my head from the tree.

The man laughs," Very good. You are able to sense me, no?"

He has an accent I can't place.

The man steps away from the protection of the tree and walks to me, stopping directly in front of me." I'm sorry you lost your sister. I'm sure you must've loved her very much."

"I don't love her." I reply.

The man's white teeth glows as he smiles." Oh? Then why are you here everyday? Seems like you love her to me."

I don't like this guy. He talks as if he knows me.

" Are you here to rob graves?" I ask, amused.

The man purrs." You are very observant. Yes. I am. I'm not here to rob dead people of their jewelery. No. I need..." He pauses, thinking carefully." New specimens for my experiments."

This interests me a little.

" Since you don't love your sister, then might I have her body?"

My response is immediate." No." Hana is my twin, that's like asking me to be his specimen.

This isn't what he wanted to hear. He cups his chin," What if I said I can bring your sister back to life?"

"You can do that?" I ask. A strange emotion overwhelms me. I understand that this is what I want." Why should I trust you?"

"Hmm. Good point. I actually need your help Abe. I can't bring your sister back from the dead without your help."

My eyes narrow. He knows my name. He's been stalking me. I'm disgusted I haven't sensed him sooner.

The man continues to bait me." I can bring your sister back to life. I can even give you a new life! Think about it Abe! You can become stronger. You will never have to fear anyone, the two of you will be the strongest people in the world!"

I like the sounds of that. " Go on."

" You will be superhuman, death will never exist! Trust me Abe, this is the opportunity of a lifetime."

This sounds too good to be true." What's in it for you?"

"Me? Why I'll have the pleasure of creating you! To play God! Doing what no other scientist has ever thought to do!"

His greed and evil speaks to the greed and evil in my own heart. I laugh, sticking out my hand for him to shake." You have a deal. What is your name, friend?"

The man pumps my hand excitedly," You may call me Gero. Doctor Gero."

* * *

**TEELEE**

**If you've read my other stories, you'll see that this story is the only story with short chapters like this. It's like this because I don't want to spend days writing this story. It isn't going to be long. I'm enjoying it so far. Just inspired by the spirit of Halloween.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid Old Man." I grumble.

"Keep digging. You're doing fine."

I've been digging for three hours now. My body aches. If I find out he's lying to me, I'll bury him alive in my sister's grave.

Clunk.

My shovel hits something hard, another rock? I force my shovel to go deeper into the earth, it wont budge. About time.

I toss the shovel to the side, kneel down, and begin wiping the dirt away, exposing the cheap grey coffin.

"Yes! Yes!" The Old Man squeals." Open it!"

I mutter darkly," Give me a second."

For a second I hesitate and stare down at my sister's coffin. She is in there. Have the insects already began to eat away her flesh? Only one way to find out. I open the coffin.

My arm automatically covers my nose, trying to deflect the stench of death emitting from my sister's corpse. A few bugs skitter away and out of her coffin, I squish them with my shoe.

_Hana._

Her eyes are closed, her shoulder length blond hair lays limply on her shoulders. Her face is paler, white like a porcelain doll. Not the same tan skin as mine. The tan skin she had when she was alive. My finger delicately touches the white, faded, dress she is wearing. My sister has never looked more beautiful.

"What are you waiting for? Bring her up!"

I reach down and lift Hana out of the coffin. My lips gently graze her forehead. _Hana. I would like to kill this man, will you help me?_ My sister doesn't respond. _of course you will. I am your twin after all. _

I hand Hana to the Old Man. He takes her.

"Perfect."

" Hey!" I shout from the hole I'm standing in." Help me out!"

The Old Man carefully lays my sister on the ground before reaching his hand out, pulling me up. I pat the dirt off of my clothes."Now what...Doctor?"

The Old Man reaches down and picks up Hana."Follow me. I have a car parked nearby. We will go to my lab."

He gently lays Hana in the back seat and covers her with a sheet.

it's boring sitting in the passenger seat when I'd rather be driving. I don't know where the lab is, so I have no choice."Can't you drive faster?"

"No. I do not want to risk being stopped. This isn't exactly legal you know."

This sucks. So boring.

I stretch, resting my dirty shoes onto the dashboard. I wait for The Old Man to respond to this, but he doesn't care. There's a manic look in his eyes. He's already fantasizing about my sister. Not the way most men, our father, and I do. He wants to dissect her. I smile at this. I wonder how Hana would react? Bet she never imagined a scientist would want her for his own evil purposes.

The Old Man stops the car. It's a dead end. Nothing but rocks and cliffs ahead. The Old Man gets out. I get out and grab Hana's body from the back seat. " Where is your lab Dr. Gero?"

"My lab is located within the cliff. Can you fly?"

"Pfft. No."

What a ridiculous question.

The Old Man leads the way up a hidden path which is scarcely narrow, up the side of the cliff. I have to shuffle slowly up the path, or else I will fall to my death. I notice The Old Man isn't afraid of taking a wrong step. Surefooted, he walks briskly up the path, stopping a few times, waiting for me to catch up before continuing up the cliff.

We make it to a small cave, huge steel doors block it's entrance. The Old Man quickly punches numbers into the key pad. The doors open. We go in. It isn't spectacular like I hoped it would be. There aren't any heads trapped in jars, no hybrid creatures wailing, no robots. Just a clean room with multiple computers displaying charts I don't care to understand. Except for the three coffins lined along side the wall, the room is squeaky clean.

I lay Hana down in one of the open coffins which reads: 18.

I look at the other empty, open coffin, which reads: 17. The third coffin is closed.

" Sixteen.." My hands skim over the closed coffin, stopping at the circular window where the head of the body can peer out. I can't make out the person's face. I lift my finger to wipe away the dust smudging the glass when The Old Man speaks up.

" Abe. Come here for a moment."

I slowly make my way towards the Old Man, he hid it well, but I could hear the slyness of his voice. "What is it?"

Swiftly, The Old Man pulls a needle out from behind his back and sticks it into the side of my neck, injecting me with it's fluid. I stagger backward. My hands clasp at my neck, where he had injected me. I can feel the cold fluid racing through my body, eagerly making it's way into my slowing heart.

" What..did you do... to me?"

I fall to the ground.

I've been tricked!

I crawl towards the foot of coffin eighteen, the one holding my dead sister. _Hana, It seems I will be seeing you sooner than I thought._

The Old Man laughs uncontrollably. My entire body begins to convulse. I'm dying. I know that when my body stops convulsing, I will be dead. The Old Man knows it too. His words are the last thing I hear before I die," You will be reborn Abe. You will become the greatest android I've ever created...Android Seventeen! My son!"

Death is lonely.

Death is dark.

Death...doesn't keep me.

I hear drilling and sawing noises.

My bones and skin feel colder, heavier, not like bones at all. Metal, maybe?

I can't see,not yet. My eyes have been taken from their sockets. He better give me some new ones!

The Old Man was telling the truth after all...I'm being reborn. Soon I'll be the most powerful being in the world!

Faintly, I am able to sense someone I haven't sensed in a long time.

_Hana. _

Silence.

I concentrate harder. _Hana, are you there? _

Silence, then.

_Abe? What's going on? I feel...weird._

I laugh. _We're being reborn. _

_What? How?_

_That doesn't matter. Soon we'll be the strongest people in the world!_

I can sense my sister's hesitance.

_Don't you see? You never have to fear our parents again! _

I don't hear my sister's reply.

The loud buzzing of the saw comes closer. It's sharp blades dig into my skull, slicing my face in half. I sigh. Dead again.


	4. Chapter 4

A man's face peers in at me through the tiny window. I peer back at him, words scan in front of my eyes, sending me the information I need to name him, his weight, power level, and age.

The door of my cramped space( the "coffin)" opens, allowing me to step out into the lab. My head turns to another man, he is much older than the one who was looking in on me earlier. I smile at the old man, my creator, my master. "Hello Dr. Gero. How are you?"

Dr. Gero smiles approvingly. I look back at the other man, the one dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, the Red Ribbon logo sewn on to his shirt ( as with mine), sporting a red bandana and shoulder-length black hair." Hello, Android 17."

My twin's face is expressionless. "What's the matter 17? Are you short circuiting?"

Android 17 concentrates very hard on my face.

I look to Dr. Gero for help." Am I not the perfect Android you desired, doctor?"

Dr. Gero shakes his head." No, no my dear. You are perfect ! Not equal to 17 of course but still incredi-"

"Abe!" Android 17 shouts, startling Dr. Gero."My name isn't Android 17! My name is Abe!" Android 17 points his finger at me." And you're name isn't Android 18. You are Hana. Don't you remember?"

I slap his hand away. " Hmph. I think he needs to be reprogrammed Dr. Gero."

"She isn't Hana anymore. Your sister died a long time ago. And you are no longer Abe."

"Bull! " Android 17 shouts. His reaction shocks me. How could he talk to our master like that? Android 17 lifts Dr. Gero by his shirt collar." You listen to me old man." He growls." Change. Her. Back."

" I-I'm afraid I can't do that. I've already programmed her, if I try to reprogram her now, she will. . .blow up."

" What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want any other scientists or anyone else to try and change you-my creations!-to their liking. So, I've installed a bomb within you which will blow up if I press the button on my remote."

Android 17 releases Dr. Gero." You have my sister under your complete control. What are you going to do with her?"

"Ah, in good time 17, I will tell you. For now, you and Android 18 can test out your new powers."

"Yes." I say to my brother." I would love to fly over the city."

"Fly?" Android 17 says skeptically.

I smirk and levitate off the ground a little.

Android 17 gapes ate me.

"It's in your database 17. You can fly too if you tried."

He doesn't like the tone I'm using but I don't care. Android 17 is supposed to be stronger than me? Ha. How can he not know something as simple as flying.

My brother jumps like an idiot a dozen times before finally giving up.

I press the button to open the door of the cave."Here. I'll help you _brother."_ I hiss, angry for having this foolish boy act like a complete idiot in front of Dr. Gero. My hands clamp around his bandana, using very little of my strength I lift him off the ground and toss him out the door, out the cave, and over the cliff.

"Ah!" Dr. Gero screams as he runs to the edge of the cliff." What have you done 18!"

I stride next to him, bending over to see where Android 17 might have landed, or in this case, where he might be impaled since there are tons of sharp jagged rocks, similar to stakes, jutting out from the ground. A blond strand of hair tumbles into my eye. I carefully tuck it bach behind my ear.

" I was only teaching him how to fly." I say innocently." I guess he wasn't as strong as you thought he was. I guess this makes me the powerful one."

"Heh. Don't count on it!" A huge blast shoots up at me, blasting me into the sky. I twirl, positioning my body right side up. The blast ruffled me, but it wasn't enough to do any real damage. Android 17 lunges at me, but I quickly dodge away from him.

" You bitch. That was for trying to kill me!"

I laugh wickedly as he sloppily tries to land a punch on me, to which I gracefully dodge.

" You should be thanking me." I sneer." You know how to fly now."

I raise myself above Android 17.

" No more games." I scream as I gather a huge blast in both my palms and release it upon my brother. An endless array of blasts shoots down at him, blowing up rocks and forming craters on the ground below.

" eighteen!" A voice screams from beside me. I turn in time to see my brother land a kick to my ribs, forcing me to fall to the ground and skid to a stop.

He lands at my feet. I look up at him. He aims his palm at me and smirks. I brace myself for the blast that will surely destroy me. It doesn't come.

Android 17 rotates his hand, changing it from a threatening gesture to a helpful gesture. "Need a hand?"

I hesitate, is this a trick? His eyes and smile are sincere enough. I take his hand and he helps me up. That's right. We are not enemies. We are twins, brother and sister, for eternity. The only ones we have are each other. My friend, my family, my life and comrade is him. " Ugh." I look down at my now dirty clothes. " Look at what you've done! My clothes are ruined!"

"Relax. Just take them to a laundromat, they'll be fine."

"A laundromat?"

"That's right."

" I do not have any data on laundromats."

He rolls his eyes, then studies me very closely again.

" What is it?" I ask.

"It's nothing." He says, a little disappointed. " I've just been trying to communicate with you like we used to...but since we're part machines now...I guess our twin telepathy doesn't work anymore."

Telepathy. I scour my files for any data on how to communicate telepathically. There are none.

" It doesn't matter. I like you better as Android 18 instead of Hana. Hana was weak and emotional. You are the complete opposite of her. You are more like me now."

More like him? Strong like him he means? I smile at this compliment. We fly back to Dr. Gero's lab.

" Have fun did you?" Dr. Gero asks.

Fun..something that provides mirth or amusement." Yes, we had fun. Flying and fighting with Android 17 is very fun."

Dr. Gero looks up from his computer." Android 17, have you come to your senses? Have you realised you are no longer Abe and she is not Hana?"

In a hollow voice mirroring my own, he replies." Yes, Dr. Gero."

" Good. I'm glad we've worked out this defect. Now I will tell you your reason for being. The sole purpose of your birth." He types a code into his computer, a code that finalizes our programming, engraving our purpose into every fiber of our being. "You must kill Son Goku." Dr. Gero states. Words instantly flicker in front of our eyes, Goku's location, his energy level, age and fighting styles are programmed into our database.

Together, Android 17 and I fly from the cave, to the location of Goku's house, to carry on our mission to destroy him.

_What will happen to us after we destroy him?_ I think to myself. Suddenly, I feel an intrusion.

_Exactly_.

_Android 17? I thought you said we couldn't communicate telepathically._

Android 17 thinks for a moment. _I think we both have to be on the same wavelength to communicate telepathically. You have to think for yourself, which you don't do very often_.

_I've been programmed to do Dr. Gero's bidding. _

_Forget him Eighteen, I'm your brother. Listen to what I have to say_." Don't let him control you. Nobody can control you now! You are stronger."

" But, if we don't obey him he...has the remote to blow us up."

"Let's kill him Eighteen."

Kill. I like the sound of that. I nod." Okay seventeen. Whatever you decide, i'll be behind you."

"Good. First lets kill this Goku. I'd like to test my powers on a worthy advisary. This will be fun."

* * *

**You may notice I either type out "18" or "Eighteen." The reason for this is simple, I was being lazy. Same with "17."**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing Seventeen?" I ask, landing beside him in front of a dumpy looking house. " I thought we were going to destroy Goku."

" I want to have some fun first."

Fun. What could possibly be fun about this place? Seventeen's dark smirk keeps me from arguing. "Fine." Whatever he's scheming, I'm sure it will be fun.

"Knock, knock." Seventeen says as he kicks down the door. The fat man, dressed only in his underwear and a stained tank top, jumps up from his chair, toppling the woman, who was on her knees in front of him, over.

" I did not need to see that."

The fat man quickly pulls up his underwear and the woman jumps to her feet, the rollers in her hair bouncing slightly.

"Hana?" The fat man looks at me with a shocked expression. I give him my iciest glare. Hana is not my name. I do not like to be addressed by a weak, disgusting, human with familiarity, as if I were his equal." Hana! Welcome back! I've missed you."

He opens his arms to me, expecting me to run to him. Even if I knew who this man was I would never run into his disgusting arms, my clothes are already dirty thanks to Seventeen, I don't need him to rub his stench over me.

Android Seventeen chuckles to himself. He knows this human is pissing me off. This human must not mean anything to him since he doesn't interfere when the fat man grabs my arm, tightly by human standards, weakly by Android standards.

" Hana, don't ignore me. Now, give your father a big kiss on the lips, or else i'll tie you to the bed again."

I yank my arm free from the man, my strength causes him to crash through the wall. The woman with her hair in rollers begins to scream.

" Shut up!" I shout, releasing a blast at her. Blinded by rage, I miss her by an inch. The woman sighs in relief, she thought she was going to die.

Android Seventeen raises his arm," Allow me to do the honors."

A huge, red blast blows into the woman, burning through her body until there is nothing left of her. His blast goes through the wall and takes out four houses that were lined neatly behind this one. Not a big loss, those houses were just as dumpy as this one, if not more so.

" Why did you use such a powerful blast?" I ask, tucking a blond strand of hair behind my ear. "That human was weak. A smaller blast would've done the job."

His haunted expression says it all. These people must've wronged us somehow in the past, back when we were Hana and Abe.

Seventeen's laughter breaks through the silence. " Let's play a game Eighteen. Let's destroy this place. Whoever shoots the most blasts wins."

He aims his right arm and shoots a blast at the T.V, then another at the couch, destroying them to bits. I blast the fridge, stove, and counters apart. We continue to destroy the smaller objects until there is nothing left except for the the walls and roof ( we already shattered all the windows).

My brother flies high into the air. I fly up too. Together we gather our energy and release a thousand small blasts onto the dumpy house. The area glows brightly from our blasts, rocks and dirt shoot up from the ground.

We stop shooting at the same time.

Nothing of the house remains.

" Five hundred thirty-three." I yell.

Seventeen scowls." I shot off five hundred thirty-three blasts too."

I suddenly notice people emerge from their houses and gather in the street, pointing and staring up at us. I aim at one of the houses and shoot off an enormous blast, causing it to explode. "Five hundred thirty-four. I win."

Seventeen snickers." You're cheating."

"I am not. There are no rules. Whoever shoots the most blasts win."

Android Seventeen shoots off two huge blasts of his own, taking out two houses.

Oh no you don't! I shoot at another house, then another. Sirens, screams and explosions fill our ears as we get caught up in our game.

Only one building is standing, the one building we haven't destroyed yet in this city, the tie breaker. Android 17 and I gather our energy and aim at the exact same time. A blast shoots through the air, keeping us from destroying the building. With our sharpened reflexes we are able to dodge the blast. We look down at the ground at our attacker. We quickly determine his name, age, race, and power level. We smile at what we find. He is no match for us.

"Vegeta!" A blue-haired woman screams from the building's window. Bulma. The daughter of Dr. Briefs." Be careful!"

Vegeta fights valiantly against me. Android Seventeen watches with interest at our match, but in the end, Vegeta falls. His appearance reminds us of our original purpose." We can destroy Capsule Corporation later." Android Seventeen says. Again, we fly towards Son Goku's house.

Others try to stop us. All friends of Son Goku. All of them destroyed by Android 17 and I. Finally, we land in front of Son Goku's house. The namek and a young boy is outside waiting for us.

" Gohan, take your mother and go!"

"But Piccolo.."

"Do it now!"

The boy lifts his mother into the air and flies away. And we let them. It doesn't matter. We will kill them eventually.

" Where is Goku?" Android 17 asks the one called Piccolo. I land behind Piccolo, which unnerves him. He is trapped between my brother and I. "Who are you? What do you want with Goku?" We tell him our names, what we are, and of our mission to kill Goku. " Goku is dead. He died yesterday."

My brother and I exchange nervous glances. Piccolo continues to speak, trying to sway us to his side, to end our killing spree. Together, Android 17 and I destroy him.

We fly back to Dr. Gero's lab.

" We couldn't kill Goku. He was too strong for us." Seventeen says. I can't keep the smile from my lips as Dr. Gero trembles with rage. I stride past the doctor to grab the remote on his desk.

"What are you doing Eighteen!" Dr. Gero shrieks, trying to snatch the remote away from me. But I'm too quick for him.

"Destroy it Eighteen." My brother orders. Without giving it a second thought I do as he commands, crumbling the remote in my hand. Dr. Gero turns to Seventeen and curses him.

Wrong move.

Android 17 kicks Dr. Gero's head off and crushes it to pieces with his shoe.

" We can do whatever we want for eternity Eighteen. No one can control us now."

Together, we played games, destroyed people and cities and anyone who dared to try stop us. Killing didn't interest me as much as it interested my brother. But, if he wants to kill and destroy, then i'll be right beside him. If I want to shop, he'll be patiently waiting for me to finish so we can go kill again.

The years flew by.

Gohan, the boy we let get away, would "play" with us from time to time. We welcomed him with blasts, kicks, and punches. We were kind enough to always let him get away. That is, until we sensed his power growing. We knew he had become a threat to us, so we finally ended our games and killed him.

His death caused our demise.

Good will always triumph over evil, Android 17 and I knew this.

Once we were victims, once we were good, once we were human too.

Then Trunks delivered us.

Our bodies were destroyed, again we died.

. . .

"Aaa!" I screamed, sitting up from my bed. My body shook and my clothes were damp with sweat.

"Eighteen, what's wrong?"

Warm hands gently embrace me.

"I was having bad dreams again."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

I tuck a blond strand of hair behind my ear ." No. I don't want to give you bad dreams too." A baby girl-my daughter-cries in the next room.

My husband, Krillin, gets out of bed." I've got her. You just relax okay Eighteen?"

I nod and lay back in my bed. I look up at the moon peering in through the window, the ocean's waves slowly lull me to sleep.

_Are you okay, Eighteen?_

Seventeen. Even though he's far away, somewhere on this Earth, he can still communicate with me. Just like we always have. _I was dreaming I was Hana again, your memories and my memories were one. I dreamed Krillin never saved us, and Goku had died, then Trunks... _

_Shhh. I have those dreams too Eighteen. _

_What do you think it means? _

_It's just who we were and what we could've been. Goodnight...Hana._

I smile at this old name, the name my husband will never know, the name that no longer holds any meaning for me. Just a humorous joke between siblings now. _Goodnight, Abe._

End

* * *

**Happy Halloween! **

**My 'twin' and I have an inside joke between us. He always calls me "little sister" and I will call him " little brother." He used to say it to insult me since I'm older, but now it's become a joke that only amuses us. Nobody else gets it. **

**This whole story popped into my head when I was watching this funny clip where Goku asks Krillin how he had a baby with an Android and Krillin says," She was human before, Gero just changed her a little." He says something like that, too lazy to actually look up the clip. **

**Hope you enjoyed it a little. I had to stop it on this chapter cuz it would've ended up being too long.**


End file.
